Cena de Navidad
by crisdj
Summary: Una familia que recide en Albaia, se encuentra disfrutando de un dia normal de navidad, cuando un extraño invitado se une a la celebracion navideña. Este fic lo escribi para un concurso navideño de fics de Harry Potter.


Realmente estaba esperando este momento. Nunca le había causado la menor gracia estar de de cumpleaños el mismo día de navidad, ya que solo recibía presentes una vez al año.

Sus temblorosas manos tomaron ligeramente el paquete con sumo cuidado y comenzó a pelear con el envoltorio. Adentro estaba lo que le faltaba para ser un mago, uno muy poderoso pensó, sonriendo para su interior.

-Recuerda – le advirtió su madre- que solo puedes usarla una vez ingresado en Durmstrang, o si no te la quitaran.

Rob no la escuchaba, solo podía prestar atención de lo que contenían sus manos, una perfecta caja blanca rectangular. La posó rápidamente en su mano derecha y con la izquierda quitó la tapa y la colocó debajo de la base. Y ahí estaba. Su propia barita, su propio herramienta convertirse en un mago fuerte y grande. Claro le faltaba toda su educación, pero eso se arreglaría con los estudios en Durmstrang.

- Diecinueve centímetros, -Describió su madre - roble y un pelo de unicornio macho. Gregorovitch, que te tenía reservada esta hace más de diez años, nos mencionó que tenía un manejo único con los encantamientos, y una muy poderosa desenvoltura a la hora de las transformaciones.

Rob, escrutó cada detalle de su barita, su poderosa barita para las transformaciones como había dicho su madre. – Wow- Soltó con los ojos aun fijos en los detalles mas mínimos – Muchas gracias. Es fabulosa – su madre y su hermano le rieron y decidieron concederle un minuto de privacidad con su nueva amiga.

El contacto con su piel le produjo un extraño hormigueo, y se decidió tomarla con firmeza. Ahora el cosquilleo se convirtió, en una extraño pero agradable calor que recorrió la palma del joven, como si su mano y la barita fueran se conocieran de hace mucho tiempo, como dos viejas amigas alegres de un reencuentro.

Ya era un mago. Algún día seria grande fuerte y poderoso, tal como le habían contado que había sido su padre. Se imaginó viajando alrededor del mundo venciendo a inimaginables criaturas mágicas y luchando en grandes duelos con los magos más tenebrosos y malvados que podían existir. Entre tanta imaginación un par de chispas plateadas salieron despedidas de la punta de la barita, causando que se prendieran las cortinas. Su madre entró a paso veloz y con un simple encantamiento apago el fuego que amenazaba con apoderarse de los muebles. La corta indignación de la madre dio paso a grandes carcajadas, acompañadas también con las de su hermano. Y ahí estaban los tres, reunidos, felices, celebrando un día mas de navidad. Un día en que la alegría se expandía a una velocidad asombrosa, y la comida nunca escaseaba. Un día de común de navidad.

EL último día de navidad de esta familia. El último día de esta familia.

La puerta salió despedida de sus goznes y fue a dar al otro lado del hall recibidor, causando un terrible estruendo, y una sombra negra quedó plantada en el pórtico de la casa.

Ante tal ruido la madre cubrió la boca de Rod, que estuvo a punto de proferir un grito y con todo el temple que pudo reunir, le indicó a Niles con la cabeza que huyera junto con su hermano menor. Mientras ella se aseguraba que su hijo mayor reaccionaba sacó su barita de su bolsillo y la preparó para el encuentro.

Niles se quedó quieto de pánico, pero al oír que los pasos se dirigían a encuentro, de un fuerte manotazo tomo a Niles que estaba paralizado el miedo, y se lo llevó escaleras arriba. La madre, Johana, se armó de todo el valor que pudo, ya que nunca había sido muy buena en duelos, pero sus hijos merecían todo el tiempo posible para poder escapar y ella se encargaría de que fuera así. Saltó la puerta que ahora yacía en el piso y se introdujo de improviso en el hall que daba a la puerta de entrada, y ahí estaba él, del que hablaban las lenguas, los rumores eran ciertos, y ella no tenía escapatoria alguna.

El último pensamiento que tubo antes de ver el destello de luz verde acercándose a ella, fue el de la cara de sus hijos y se prohibió gritar, para no asustar aún mas a sus hijos.

Los pasos que escuchó en el piso superior no le sorprendieron para nada ya que los había estado observando desde hace unos minutos desde el exterior de la casa. Y ya había tomado todas las precauciones del caso, un sencillo encantamiento de cerradura, y ninguna de las ventanas o puertas se abrirían a menos que el lo quisiera.

Su asenso se realizó en tal silencio que ambos niños no se percataron de su presencia y mientras corrían a otra habitación para poder abrir alguna ventana, se quedaron plantados del miedo en frente a el. Demasiado fácil.

El hermano mayor salio despedido hacia la habitación de la cual venían y Rod, lo apunto con su barita, temerario, cargando de odio su mirada y, nuevamente, chispas salieron de su barita, pero en este caso nada prendió en llamas ni siquiera la larga túnica negra.

Seguro ese niño le causaría algún daño. Si. Habían tenido mala suerte. La mala suerte de que él estuviera por esos lados para el día que más odiaba del año. La navidad nunca había tenido otro sentido para el que no fuera abandono, soledad, y pena. Eso se convirtió en odio a la gente que disfrutara de ese día, una vez que ya fue conciente de lo poderoso que era. El niño seguía batiendo su barita para producir todos los terribles hechizos que algún día aprendería. Que algún día hubiera aprendido. Rió con fuerzas, mientras la luz verde llenaba una vez mas la casa.

- Feliz navidad, Nagini.-Dijo su fría voz, mientras la serpiente se deslizaba para bajar por su espalda.


End file.
